


圣子大龙捉鸦记第16章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	圣子大龙捉鸦记第16章

第16章 

 

　　旭凤脑中一片空白，一路踉踉跄跄朝府里跑去。

 

　　热热闹闹的熠王府一片死寂，缤纷的颜色全部退去，变成了苍凉的纯白。

 

　　“润玉……”他看着灵堂正中那口硕大的棺材，不敢上前一步，“怎么回事，出征前不是一切都好好的吗？”他抓住门框，手指用力得发白，“他还笑着说，会等我回来。”

 

　　想到润玉那日的音容笑貌，他胸口一阵痛似一阵，整个人失了力道，顺着门框缓缓坐倒。

 

　　“旭凤……”城王爷也不知道该怎么劝，也陪着他一起坐倒，“你走后，他就得了重病。本想着是小病，养养就好了，没想到竟一发不可收拾，没过几天就……就去了……”他不敢看旭凤的脸，低垂着头用袖子抹着眼角的泪。

 

　　“是啊，人死不能复生，熠王也不要过于伤心了。”城小王妃也跟着一起劝。女人毕竟心细，如果换了自己，爱人骤然离世，旁人就算说一万句不要伤心那也入不了耳。于是便转了话头，只谈润玉的期许和柔情。

 

　　没想到旭凤没哭，城王爷倒先哭了起来。“旭儿，你嫂嫂说得对。为了孩子，你也要保重身体啊！”说到这里忽然发现不对，怎么他们两个说了半天，旭凤一声都不出呢？

 

　　“旭儿，旭儿你怎么了？”他推了推，旭凤也跟着晃了晃，但脸上的神情依旧木木的。城王爷和城小王妃对视一眼，都吓坏了。

 

　　“旭儿，你别吓我啊！”他急得大叫，“快宣太医，宣太医。”

 

　　城小王妃见多了这种场面，倒没有城王爷那么慌。她一边拍打旭凤的背，一边帮他顺着胸口，“熠王，熠王你喘口气，熠王。”

 

　　旭凤眼珠子动了一下，哇的一下喷出一口血来，溅了城王爷一身，然后就倒在他怀中不省人事了。

 

　　熠王忧伤过度，吐血昏迷。整个熠王府里的奴婢皆是小心翼翼，连呼吸都不敢大声。

 

　　“……这事变成这样……”

 

　　“谁也……唉……”

 

　　“我看还是要去请母亲来……”

 

　　“可……圣上……”

 

　　旭凤这一觉睡得很不安稳，总觉得心里像少了什么，空落落的放不到实处。“你们……你们在说什么？”他刚睁开眼，一个人就握住了他的手。

 

　　“旭儿你总算醒了，吓坏为兄了。”

 

　　声音不对，气息不对，不是他，不是润玉。

 

　　旭凤推开城王爷，支起身子就要下床。

 

　　“你都病成这样了，还要去哪里？”城王爷想拦，但旭凤身体太虚弱了，又刚吐过血，如果硬要去拦指不定会拦出什么毛病。所以只能跟着他一路走，眼看就要走到灵堂了。

 

　　“灵堂阴气太重，你现在去不得。”城王爷急得不行，不停往府门看去。只盼王妃快点把母亲请来，如今也就只有母亲才能劝得动旭凤了。

 

　　“让开。”这两个字旭凤说得无波无澜，没有一点火气，却无端端让城王爷打了个冷战，不由自主往旁边让开了两步。

 

　　旭凤入了灵堂，怔怔看着那棺木，然后一步一步走了过去。

 

　　城王爷看得心惊胆战，两手虚虚张着，就怕他忽然想不开一头朝棺木上撞过去。

 

　　“你放心，我不会死。”旭凤嘴角勾起一点，轻柔的抚摸着棺木，就如同往常一样抚摸着爱人的脸颊。“他还没有死，我怎么会死？”

 

　　城王爷脸色一白，“旭儿，你疯了？润玉明明……”

 

　　“我没有疯。”旭凤笑了，咳了血越发鲜红的唇瓣衬着惨白的脸，宛如从幽冥地狱中爬出来的厉鬼。“我知道他不在这里，你们骗我，一个个，合起伙来骗我。”

 

　　一干奴婢吓得瑟瑟发抖，眼神中透出惧怕。熠王真的疯了。

 

　　城王爷吼道：“你们还愣着做什么，快把熠王扶回房里去。”

 

　　几个健仆过来抓旭凤，却被他一挥手甩开。

 

　　“开棺。”旭凤指着棺材道：“活要见人，死要见尸，给本王开棺。”

 

　　众人被他气势吓住，没有一个人敢动。

 

　　旭凤三步并作两步，锵的一声从秦潼腰间抽出长剑，狠狠朝棺盖上劈了下去。

 

　　“拦住他，拦住他……”城王爷一边大叫一边去抓旭凤的手。

 

　　但已经来不及了，木屑横飞，棺盖被宝剑劈出一条裂缝。


End file.
